A Pet for Gatsby
by ClockworkKitten
Summary: Gatsby's been feeling lonely lately and Nick suggests finding a pet. What will Gatsby choose a dog, cat, pony, or fish? Find out! Rated M for implied stuff and future chapters, also if you are not into kink, do not read! Please rate and review as it is my only motivation for writing these stories, thanks!


The snow had melted away, as did Jay Gatsby's thoughts of his former lover Daisy faded away, and the man found himself feeling quite empty, despite his blossoming relationship with a young, eccentric Nick Carraway. "Have you considered a puppy?" Nick questioned trying to convince his friend that a pet might be the solution the his problem.

"I'm not sure about that, Old Sport," Gatsby replied, not that he didn't like animals, in fact Gatsby was quite well with horses, as he was skilled at riding and polo, and had grown up on a farm in the midwest, but he had never actually considered owning a pet.

"Consider it Gatsby, a dog would be a great companion for you, they are energetic, friendly, loyal, and there are many breeds to choose from! Besides, I heard there was a breeders' convention going on this weekend, maybe we should go and at least take a look around."

Gatsby was about to decline, but Nick has mastered such a pitiful look that begged Jay to reconsider. "Oh, alright, fine, we will go look, but no promises that I will actually bring anything home." Nick smiled to himself, knowing very well what he had accomplished.

Over the next few days Nick would continue to bombard Jay with trivia and an impressive knowledge of dogs, "Did you know the Staffordshire Bull Terrier is used in England as a nanny for children? Or that the Swedish have a dog that's call a Vallhund that dates back to the Viking age?"

"I honestly had no idea, Old Sport," Gatsby said and let out a small chuckle, making the other man blush.

Finally the day came when the two were off to go see some of the best dogs New York had to offer. As they entered the large building, advertising the American Kennel Club on its sign, the local newspaper snapped a photo of Gatsby. Nick already knew there would be some hype over Jay being seen looking at dogs that would only be used to sell the paper, and he sighed to himself.

Jay looked around, not quite sure where to start, many of the dogs were on tables, standing proudly with their handlers, who hoped to sell a puppy from the next litter to Gatsby. He began at the first table and was greeted by a freshly trimmed poodle with a lot of poofy hair. "So what do you think?" Nick asked, not sure of how Jay would reply.

"It looks to high maintenance, so much grooming, I really do not feel like spending so much time at the groomers."

Nick sighed, he knew this was going to be a long day. Gatsby moved on to the next table, and saw a large sheepdog, he didn't see the point to having one when he owned no cattle, and found the Rottweiler to be a tad bit intimidating.

At the end of the day, the pair left, leaving the breeders disappointed that none of the dogs caught the wealth man's eye. "So maybe a dog may not be the right choice, what else, a horse?"

"I am not really into riding much these days, Old Sport."

"How about a bird?"

"To noisy, and there are plenty that nest in the trees."

"A cat?"

"And get hair everywhere?"

"A reptile?"

"Come again, Old Sport?"

"Fish?"

"They do nothing but swim all day!" Gatsby sighed, he knew he was coming off as dificult to his friend, but didn't honestly mean to. "I'm sorry Old Sport, I just really have no experience with this sort of thing, maybe a pet just isn't right for me at the moment."

The rest of the ride how was spent in silence, and as Nick began heading home, he heard Jay say, "Meet me again tomorrow, I may have an idea as to how we can solve this issue," before flashing Nick a grin and heading into his own home.

Jay made his way to his study where he began to write up a document, one he was nervous about presenting to Nick, but he knew it would solve his problem of finding the perfect pet, then he went upstairs to his trunk to find just the right papers that had inspired this decision.

Nick showed up the next day after having slept away half the morning, he knocked on Jay's door and was eagerly greeted. Jay led him to his study where tea and coffe, fresh this morning, but now cold and bitter, awaited them. Jay motioned for Nick to sit down and handed him a thin stack of papers.

"What is this, Gatsby?"

"Well, you said I should get a pet, and while I wan not too impressed with any of my previous options, I remembered last night something I had seen while in France and brought back with me."

'Please let it be a Bichon Frise,' Nick silently thought to himself as Jay began flipping through what looked like a catalog with slight fading on the pictures. Jay found what he was looking for and handed the book to Nick, which was almost promtly dropped when Nick saw the picture of a French woman, a model perhaps, wearing a bridle and leather mask, pulling a pony cart. Nick blushed, "I- I- hope they can deliver!"

Jay chuckled softly, "No, not the girl, a pet, a human pet," the words made Nick blush a deeper shade, "besides this wouldn't be an all day, everyday type of deal, just something on weekends, between parties, or whenever the mood strikes."

Nick couldn't find the words to save him and shifted uncomfortably in his seat, "Gatsby, I know you have been lonely lately, and we have kissed after a long night of drinking, but is this really the only solution?"

"Now Old Sport, you are the only person I trust these days, and I'm not looking for anything romantic, just a human pet to spoil and play with, we already do that, this would be just a step up!"

Nick was unsure of this, he knew Gatsby wouldn't do anything to hurt him, but this was still an odd concept to him, he scanned over the contract in front of him, "Jay Gatsby will now be referred to as Master Jay or Master Gatsby? While Nick Carraway will be called pup/cub/pet," Nick looked to Gatsby who was as excited as he had been since he reunited with Daisy. The pages were read one by one, there weren't too many odd rules, only that Nick would have to wear a collar, keep of the furniture unless invited on by Jay, and was to crawl around on all fours. "Ok, if I agree to this, what happens if I do not wish to continue?"

"We stop, no questions asked, and we never bring this up again, plain and simple. I want you to enjoy this too." Gatsby was sincere and hoped Nick knew it.

Nick finally broke down, "Ok, hand me a pen." That day Nick Carraway signed over himself and braced for what the next day would bring, with Master Jay Gatsby as his new owner.


End file.
